


Day 12: Justice

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 12, HiJack March Madness 2016, Kids, M/M, help me, madness16 day 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pairs of eyes were focused on the huge screen, watching the fighting going on with rapt attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ON A ROLL PEEPS
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

_"And justice will be served!"_

Two pairs of eyes were focused on the huge screen, watching the fighting going on with rapt attention. Their mothers were subtly scrolling through their phones, the movie not really in their interest. The two boys shoved popcorn in their mouth, huddled close with the bowl in their laps.

Jack wanted to stand in his seat and cheer and fight along with the hero. But then Hiccup would pull him down and his ma would scold him. So, he settled for little punches and moving his body slightly.

Hiccup was a more quiet boy, content with sitting in his seat and watch the rest of the movie with such intensity he almost didn't blink. His hand moved on autopilot, scooping handfuls of popcorn and into his mouth.

As soon as they went out of the cinema, Jack was jumping and throwing punches and kicks in the air, coaxing his friend to do the same. Soon, the mothers had their hands full with controlling their jumping sons. They went over to Jack's house for a sleepover, and talked on and on about the movie. They jumped on Jack's twin-sized bed, wrestling each other as if they were in the movie.

Jack's mother told them to sleep, and switched the lights off after she made sure both boys had bathed and brushed their teeth. They shared Jack's bed which was big enough for the both of them.

When his ma closed the door, he twisted so that he was facing Hiccup and asked, "Hey Hic, what's justice mean?"

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows as he thought on that. He shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, but I think it's to kick evil people's butt!"

Jack grinned and flopped onto his back, satisfied with the answer. "Then I guess we should do that then! Whenever someone's doing something bad, we kick their butts!"

The ten year olds slept with the intention to kick bad people's butts starting tomorrow.


End file.
